


The Greatest Pain

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Has Issues, Hurt Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV First Person, Pain, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "ok would u do some sterek pls like um Stiles doing something that is driving Derek insane (of sexul frustration or we) wOULD YOU PLSSS"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Pain

Before the end of this night Stiles is going to fucking die. 

I love him, don’t get me wrong - I might not say it much but I love him and he knows it, but if I don’t kill him by the end of the night, it’ll be a miracle. 

Some people collect crystal figurines or toys or stamps…I collect books. There’s just something about a first edition, leather bound copy of a book that’s been out of print for years that makes me really calm. The smell of old paper reminds me of the library in the house, reminds me of when I was young and things were just…easier. They remind me of Dad, because most of those books came from his side of the family after he married Mom. 

I don’t have anything against new books either though, because those are pretty great too. Reading is just…it helps me escape from the shit fan festival that is my life. 

Stiles knows this. That’s why he doesn’t touch anything I bring home and put on the shelves in the “library”. He says I’ll have a mental breakdown if he does, and I really don’t want to admit that he’s right.

But his own books? What he does to those is painful.

He only buys paperback, says they’re cheaper, which is fine but…almost immediately after he gets them…

It always starts with him leafing through a couple of pages, almost contemplating where he’s going to strike. Almost 90% of the time he’ll go to the middle and turn it around…and then I hear it, no matter what room I’m in I always hear it…

The soft crack of him breaking the spine.

It feels like I’m being stabbed in the chest, and I know it’s only the beginning.

By the end of the week, the pages will be folded over, written on, and maybe even torn. The edges will be beat up from his bag and the covers will wind up bent. The more he reads it, the more of a chance the spine will keep bending. One time a book fell completely in half, and couple of times pages have fallen out. He’s going to destroy the book.   
  


And right now, all I can do is sit and stare as he holds a new paperback in his hands (“The Alchemist” because like hell am I letting him near any of the copies I own), leafing through the pages. 

I don’t know if I can take it anymore…


End file.
